leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Under Colosseum
Under Colosseum (Japanese: アンダーコロシアム Under Colosseum) is a location in Orre. In is located in the northern part of The Under, initially reachable only by obtaining a UFO F-Disk. The Under Colosseum is not present in due to The Under no longer existing. Environment The Under Colosseum is a gigantic arena with chains dangling from the roof and hundreds of lights. It shows many Japanese neon signs and icons on the walls, much like The Under does itself. The spectators may watch the ongoing battles in different floor levels that have metal fences that block most of the openings to avoid anyone from moving in on the match. Items }} }} }} }} Trainers Venus once used the Colosseum to distribute Shadow Pokémon to Trainers who won knockout challenges, just as Miror B. did in Pyrite Town. Once Wes defeats Venus and she flees, the Colosseum resumes normal operation, offering cash and TM prizes rather than Shadow Pokémon. Story Mode Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Hunter m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Korm |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Rider m.png |size=75px |class=Rider |name=Hesle |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |prize=N/A |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Taman |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=St.Performer |name=Kreble |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Defeating all of the Trainers earns the player 7,472 and . Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Rider f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Eshan |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Chaser m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Belik |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Worker.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Worker |name=Sangon |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Devas |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Defeating all of the Trainers earns the player 7,960 and . Round 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bandana Guy |name=Hanel |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Mirna |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Rider m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Ronal |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=St.Performer |name=Shuf |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Defeating all of the Trainers earns the player 7,460 and . Round 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Rider f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Neni |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bandana Guy |name=Burge |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 1.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Balus |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor=000 |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Roller Boy |name=Ardine |game=Colo |location=Under Colosseum |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Defeating all of the Trainers earns the player 6,344 and . Subsequent Rounds After round 4 has been beaten, the cycle is restarted with round 1. The player will fight the same trainers and get the same cash reward, although no TM will be awarded for replaying a round. Battle Mode Single Battle Double Battle Trivia * Shuf's knows both and , which is an illegal Egg move combination, because there is no eligible parent that can learn both of those moves at the same time to pass them on to Murkrow. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Colosseum de Suerebe |de=Colosseum Orkus |it=Arena di Ipogea |es_eu=Coliseo de Básix }} Category:Orre locations Category:Colosseum locations de:Colosseum Orkus es:Coliseo Básix ja:アンダーコロシアム